1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to display devices used to present text and graphics, and mountable on an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus mountable on a wiper arm and other attachment points of an automotive vehicle and associated method(s) for displaying text and graphics in physical form media such as that used to display personal messages and advertising.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
The purpose of displaying physical form media on automotive vehicles varies widely, and may be for typical intentions such as delivering a commercial message or impression, asserting a personal belief or perspective, supporting and promoting an organization or school, or simply for personal pleasure. In general, the intent of placing physical form media on an automotive vehicle is to capture the attention of observers so that the text or graphic displayed delivers the intended message; often reflecting the passion and interests of the presenter. Positioning of the physical form media on an automotive vehicle may depend on the target audience, such as pedestrians or other motorists. The desired period of observation may also be a factor in selecting the placement and type of physical form media, with three dimensional media placed on the top of a vehicle and two dimensional media placed on the rear of a vehicle providing relatively greater opportunity for observation during vehicle motion away from an observing pedestrian or by a following motorist.
Physical representations of personal messages and advertising information displayed on automotive vehicles appear in many forms in a variety of media, such as decals, magnetic signs, vehicle graphics, window mounted objects and signs, and banner displays. Some presentation media are designed to affix magnetically to the sides or rear of an automotive vehicle, and may be configured as flat two dimensional signs. Three dimensional presentation media, such as a banner display, is often mounted on top of a vehicle cab and may be permanently mounted with fasteners or temporarily mounted often magnetically or with suction cups and straps. Some presentation media may be internally illuminated or back lit to enable night time observation. Mounting a three dimensional display at the rear of a vehicle in a trailer hitch receiver requires use of a more costly fabrication material such as steel. Decals and vehicle graphics are typically applied to the sides and/or rear of an automotive vehicle, affixed to the windows or metal surfaces. Window mounted objects and signs may be affixed internally to the vehicle or externally by suction cup mounts or window glass edge clips. Effectiveness of physical form media in commanding attention of observers and delivering the intended message often varies with the type of physical form media employed and its placement on the vehicle, as well as message content and format. Marketing research has shown that three dimensional advertising is more memorable than two dimensional advertising. As reported by Darwin Creative (http://darwincreative.com), 58% of observers recalled seeing 3D displays as compared to 7% recalling 2D displays.
Magnetic signs, vehicle graphics, and decals do not provide the means for three dimensional displays on automotive vehicles. Three dimensional banners are generally flat signs mounted vertically with respect to the top or rear deck of a vehicle. While banner displays may be three dimensional in shape, such as the temporary displays typically used on top of privately owned vehicles employed for pizza delivery, the message displayed is not three dimensional. Three dimensional displays such as figurines are often large and costly. Mounting a three dimensional display on top of a vehicle is generally not at the eye level of an observer in a following vehicle and may require a physically larger device and message to assure capturing their attention and delivering the intended message. In addition, such a display on top of a vehicle is subject to high wind pressure during motion of the vehicle, requiring stronger attachment points than if less wind pressure were present, which can increase cost when compared to a smaller device that employs less substantial attachment mechanisms. Thus, a three dimensional display device mountable on the rear of an automotive vehicle, exposing the device to relatively less wind pressure, and located substantially at eye level of an observer in a following vehicle is needed to provide lower cost and effective physical media for presenting text and graphic messages in personal and commercial applications.